Take a Chance
by lovinlove4eva
Summary: Take a Chance is about how Zoey has to save the House of Night and still keep love current with Erik. While Zoey is working on a way to save House of Night Loren gets jealous and slowly attempts to steel her away from Erik. Later Heath comes to help Zoey.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

My eyes suddenly shot open in pain. I yelped a screeching scream. I don't know why. The pain reaching down through my body and down my leg. Why the hell is this happening? Everything seemed faint…like it was just out of reach…not far, but still out of reach. Its weird…even in my moment of death, Erik's voice still whispers in my ear…, his touch…still lingers on my arm, his scent…well, fuck…if I wasn't in my own little version of hell I would think he is here with me.

"Zoey!" The voice was familiar…but different in a way, someone's voice I never heard in a long time. Loren. This cant be happening now. Especially with Erik and I being closer than ever, yes. I did love Loren…he is amazing…his poetry…his voice…his purity…everything about him is perfect.

"Zoey, Zoey, Hun…please come back" him arms cluched my limp body…I couldn't resist, I have no control over my body…everything is numb. A few minutes passed by and all my pain is gone…only problem…I can't move. My body is completely numb. What's wrong with me? Is my body rejecting the change? It can't be Nerfect said it wouldn't, considering that I'm way beyond my years.

Then I heard footsteps rushing towards us…and heavy breathing. I hope it's not the twins; they would make a huge deal out of my death bed with Loren. It can't be its only one person. Erik, maybe. Oh damn…it is Erik…I could hear his voice mumbling to himself on what to do. I really want my arms to work right now…if they did I would (most likely) get out of Loren's arms, but I cant the damn pain would spread and I cant fucking move!

Erik whispered in my ear. "Zoey, Hun…I promise everything will be alright" he stuttered as he spoke "I'm here for you" he knelt over my body and attempted a kiss…I guessing a kiss goodbye. There is nothing he or anyone could say to make me think I could live. I know I can't. I know this is it…I'm going to die…just like Stevey Rae. Even when Erik is trying to kiss me I know he won't. Loren pushed him away before…I don't see why he wont now. Suddenly a gasp of air burst through my neck and I shot up (almost smashing my head into both Erik, and Loren's faces). My heavy breathing isn't stopping, I can't even see again…but I can move again. That's an improvement…right?

"Zoey, Zoey Zoey" he whispered through his tears that were dripping on me a few seconds ago…..

::~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~::


	2. Chapter 2: Forget Everything

**Loved**

Chapter: 2

As I slowly regained my conciseness Erik seemed happier by the minute as well as Loren. I pushed myself out of Loren's lap and on to the floor where I originally started the pain. Ok, my body can move but I still feel like shit. Loren accidentally rolled over on my arm slightly. The pain is exhilarating.

"Oh I'm so sorry Z" he backed away a few inches and gently brushed the hair out of my sweaty face. I just barely caught the more-than-jealous look from Erik to Loren, sure it only lasted a few seconds but, hell, I might not be able to talk or whatever but I'm not blind! Well, anyway I nodded back to Loren to assure him that it was ok and that I'm fine, even though it's the complete opposite. I clutched Erik's arm because the pain kept spreading and everything is starting to seem blurry, I can barley even make out the man I love's face. Oh gosh, it must be hell for him…he has so much to worry about, and now on top of his acting carrier he has to worry about me. Fuck. Can this day get any worse!?

I couldn't move my head but I heard Loren get up and walk over to someone. "Oh Neferet! Maybe you can help her…she has been having excruciating pain, I'm guessing, from her chest to about around her lower thighs."

"Oh really?" Neferet didn't seem like her normal self, she seemed different…like she has something on her mind, or she just knows –like me- that my body is rejecting the change and I'm about to die. "Let me see" she knelt down and nodded in Erik's direction, signaling for him to move. He didn't.

Neferet kept pressing on the painful places her hand was so cold, but who am I to complain. Neferet looked at me and nodded. She probably had some idea what I was thinking and she just tolled me that I'm about to die. Right?

"Erik, will you be more than kind and go to your dorm and Loren, go to the library and look for books on _every_ High Priestess?...If its not to hard for you" Neferet commanded and gave Loren a nasty look. Loren just nodded.

"Ok Zoey, your body is not rejecting the change." She looked straight in my eyes.

_Really?_

"Yes, it might just have to do with your power. I think Nyx is just trying to tell us something. Zoey, you need to keep your mind wide open. Don't think about anything, just calm yourself and forget everything."

Ok this reminds me of some wacked out horror movie, but that's what happens at the House of Night almost on a regular basis. To think I'm not used to this yet. Huh.

"Zoey, please, just try" she pleaded.

_I am. It's just so hard Neferet! I don't even know how to do this, what am I suppose to _

_do…what do I need to do this for?_

She looked a little annoyed by this point. Maybe even a little disappointed. Gosh why do I always let people down, especially the ones I care about? One minute they are by your side and the next the stab you in the back and receive 10 zillion bucks for it! Slowly the face of Neferet went blurry into a dark, nothing. Everything is gone.

All I see is myself standing in darkness and, i-is that Nyx. Oh my gosh! I ran up to her as if she was Stevie Rae, my best friend that I missed terribly.

"Hello Zoey. It's nice to see you again." She smiled.

"Yes, but, why exactly am I not in the House of Night with Neferet right now?" I stuttered.

"It's because I need to warn you about something. The House of Night is going to be attacked." She tolled me, more formal then Neferet has ever spoken.

"Well, why are you telling me this, why not Neferet, she is High Priests."

"Zoey Redbird, you are now secondary High Priests, it's now your responsibility to help Neferet and work with her by her side. You need to save the House of Night, and I know that you could do it much better than anyone else. You are marked. I know you can." She reminded me of my mother, before step-loser came into the picture.

"Well what exactly is it going to be attacked by?" I couldn't help it, its just so overwhelming…why me.

"Well, I'm going to let you figure that out for yourself. But I have much faith in you Zoeybird" she smiled and in a split second I was back, lying on the ground with Neferet. A gasp of air swelled through my body and I could speak, move, everything again. As if nothing happened and I was perfectly fine all day.

:~~:TO BE CONTINUED:~~:


End file.
